tickets to misadventures
by Richard Spaniard
Summary: The loud parents take the girls on a trip not knowing they will not forget the trip just not in a good way.


Loud house Tickets to Misadventures

(Open to Lynn Sr's Office building. He comes out holding a piece of paper.)

Lynn Sr: Man, Rita and the girls are gonna love this discount.

(Back at the house, everyone sans Lincoln are in the living room.)

Lynn Sr: Hey, everyone I know what we are going to do next week!

Rita: what would that be dear?

Lynn Sr: We are going on a road trip to a lake resort!

Everyone: Yeah!

(Enters Lincoln)

Lincoln: Hey everyone! I got good news. I won the Royal Woods Junior Chess Championship

Rita: Sweetie, that's great, We've got good news too, we're going to a lake resort!

Lynn Sr: Well, not Lincoln

Leni: What do you mean dad?

Lynn Sr: I'm sorry Lincoln, but you can't come with us, the reservation I made is based on this deal which only includes parents and their daughters.

Lincoln: that's not fair, I was thinking we could go to the El Soleado resort in Miami since..

Lynn Sr (interrupting): Ha, Ha, Ha, Lincoln Buddy do you realize that place is expensive, I mean 11 kids and 2 parents plus airfare that's too much.

Lincoln: But..But

Lori: I am so sorry Lincoln, literally

Luna: Same here dude.

(everyone else chatters in agreement and Lincoln goes upstairs sad)

(The Next Day, everyone is seen putting their luggage in front of the door.)

Lynn Sr: Everyone ready?

Sisters; yeah!

(Enter Lincoln with Rita)

Rita: Remember, sweetie, here are our numbers in case you want to call us, okay (hands Lincoln a piece of paper). We'll see you in 5 days okay? Goodbye, honey

Sisters: Goodbye Lincoln!

Lincoln: Goodbye

(Sisters leave house, get in Vanzilla and drive off).

(In Vanzilla, everyone is chattering excitedtly)

Lola: So dad what's the resort like?

Lynn Sr: Well, Sweetie they call it the river's five star resort and the traveling jewel of the Sullivan river.

Lisa: Sullivan river? I seem to recall that name from somewhere.

Lynn: When are we going to get there, we've been driving for 4 hours and I ate a big sub

Luan: Now we won't have to worry about running out of gas! HaHaHa! Get it!

(everyone groans)

Lynn Sr: Well, everyone The Shropshire Resort we're here?

(the place is not like what they were expecting, it was a 5 story building that looked somewhat decrepit)

Lola: This is our hotel?

Lana: cool!

(everyone else looks surprised as they go inside)

Lynn Sr: good morning manager, we have a reservation!

Man: Lynn loud Sr, I presume?, your room is 4D.

(The loud family ascends the stairs to the 4th floor and checks intro their room. To their (except Lana's) disgust the room is old and dirty.

Rita: Okay, everyone unpack (they do so)

(As they finish unpacking and prepare to go outside, it starts raining)

Everyone: Dang it!

(Four hours later..)

Rita: well everyone the rain has stopped everyone go have fun.

(As the kids prepare to go, with Rita and Lynn Sr accompanying them, they run into contruction workers and an employee.

Employee: Sorry everyone, the rain seems to have flooded parts of this hotel so everyting is closed until tomorrow!

Everyone: Dang it!

(The next day, everyone gets ready to go the motel pool, they find it and play. Lynn, Lana, Luna, Luan and Leni are playing with the tube boards while Lori, Lola and Lucy are all on floating tubes and Rita is holding Lily.)

Lisa: Something is very unsanitary about this water.

(Suddenly, a lifeguard appears)

Lifeguard: everyone, the pool has been contaminated with sewage, everyone in the pool currently will have to go to the nearby hospital for the next two days.

(Two days later)

Lynn: our last two days and we haven't had any fun.

Lucy: This vacation is gloomy even for my like.

Lynn Sr: Now kids, think positive.

Lana: Dad, spending the last two days in the hospital getting shots was not fun.

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lori: Well, I'll be in the outdoor spa.

Leni: I'm like totes behind you.

Lola: Me too.

(the girls are outside and see a man)

Lori: Hey sir, my two sisters and I literally want the mud treatment.

Man: Ok ladies, get in the tub (the girls in their swimsuits get in the tub and the man fills it with brown liquid.

Lori: This is the life.

Lola: but this mud stinks!

Man: Well, what would you expect from the crud treatment!

Leni: crud?

Man: that's right the crud treatment. For certain skin conditions, you'll have to go to the hospital for the rest of the day, but people have called it effective, because its still a mixture of horse poop and cow urine.

(Girls Shriek)

(Meanwhile, Lana is playing by the pond when she falls in, she gets stung by Jellyfish. Lynn is on a treadmill in a rundown gym when the device malfunctions and sends her into the wall.

Lynn: ouch

(Lucy and Lily are playing in a playpen when the playpen falls on both of them, Rita, Lisa and Lynn Sr are walking around the hotel when pieces of wood fall on them.)

(The next day….)

Lucy: Our last day

Lori: I literally want to go home.

(Everyone is in agreement)

Lily: Blankie!

Rita: hold on sweetie, I'll get your blanket, opens a drawer and giver her her blanket folded, Lily unfolds the blanket, to find it has a big hole in it, she creies really loudly.)

Lori: Hold on Lily, I'lll get your teddy bear and Giraffe from the washing machine (she does so but when they are given to Lily, they fall apart and Lily cries even louder).

Lynn Sr: That's it, we're getting out of here now!

(the louds are down in the lobby).

Lynn Sr: Manager, Our experience here was awful, I heard you were known as the five star resort.

Manager: No sir, we are known as the five store resort because of the five stores nearby, we had a discount recently because the owner is closing down.

(everyone looks at Lynn Sr angrily.)

Lynn Sr: Lets just get in the van.

(they go outside only to find Vanzilla on a pile of bricks and her wheels missing. )

Lynn Sr: My baby! What Happened?

Manager: There are a lot of burglars in this area.

(Loud Family annoyed)

(As a crane is towing the van the family goes to a bus stop. )

(Five hours later the family arrives home)

Lori: Worst Vacation ever!

Lucy: Those are a few days I'll never get back.

Leni: But let's face it, we totes deserve it, for taking a deal that left Lincoln out.

Lynn Sr: We should apologize to Lincoln, speaking of which where is he?

(Lincoln came in with a suitcase and wearing a Hawaiian shirt.)

Lori: Where are you coming from?

Lincoln: Miami!, the El Soleado resort

Everyone: What?

Rita: Lincoln, what do you mean?

Lincoln: It was awesome, I had fun at the waterpark, played golf and at the arcade and had a king sized bed, bathroom and breakfast all to myself. Oh and Mick Swagger was there as was smooch and I took selfies with them.

(Shows them the pictures)

Lynn Sr: How much is this gonna cost us? How did you pay?

Lincoln: That's the thing, remember that chess competition I won, well, the airfare room and food were all paid for with the prize, I was going to tell you that I could have brought as many family members as I wanted, but you seemed so keen on that resort, I just dropped it, well I'm off to bed.

(He leaves up the stairs and everyone is left surprised)

THE END


End file.
